The Cursed One
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: "The cursed one... it's me, not her..."


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**The Cursed One = Searaki 'Akilla' Icchy**

**Rate = ?**

**Genre = Angst, Mistery, Suspense, Romance, Slice of Life, dll **

**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s), genre ga seimbang, ending ngegantung, ga tegang, geje, abal, stress, sebuah kegalauan dari sang Author**

**Thx for reading my Fic... hope you'll enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Searaki Icchy Present<strong>

**.**

**.**

**The Cursed One**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika dirimu mencintai seseorang, kau akan rela mengorbankan dirimu untuk dirinya. Kau akan rela mengucapkan sumpah setia sampai ajal datang memisahkan kalian. Kau akan selalu setia dan akan mendukungnya walaupun kenyataannya dia tidak membalas perasaanmu. Seluruh jiwa ragamu adalah miliknya. Setiap hembusan nafas yang kau hembusan akan selalu mengingatnya, selamanya..._

.

.

Kediaman Kuchiki dengan nuansa Jepang kuno yang begitu megah. Bagaikan castil megah yang berdiri di antara hujan belantara yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Sebuah istana yang memang sengaja di bangun jauh dari kota agar suasananya selalu tenang tanpa perlu keributan yang merusak telinga. Batu-batu yang membangun setiap sudut bentengnya masih berdiri kokoh. Pagar besar yang membatasi terasa seperti dunia lain saja.

Kita akan menyorot sebuah ruangan rahasia yang dibangun di ruang bawah tanah. Dari luar, ruangan itu seperti berada dalam penjara, gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, namun ketika kita masuk ke dalamnya, ruangan itu ternyata begitu luas. Terhampar pemandangan yang indah, patung-patung yang terpatri di setiap sudut dinding. Pilar-pilar besar yang menahan setiap senti istana dari dalam, semuanya berwarna putih bersih dengan sedikit cipratan warna bunga sakura. Sebuah simbol besar terpampang indah di pintu masuknya, sebuah simbol bunga Sakura yang melingkar membentu sebuah bola mata yang seakan-akan menusuk setiap mata yang memandangnya.

Kuchiki-yang diketahui adalah sebuah klan terbesar yang paling berpengaruh terhadap perkembangan di Jepang. Sebuah klan yang mempunyai peranan penting dan bergerak di dalam bayangan pemerintahan Tokyo. Klan ini tentu saja mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentang kebenaran dari klan tersebut. Kenyataannya mereka menciptakan sebuah 'boneka perang' yang diciptakan dengan hasil 'cloning', hal itu bertujuan untuk menciptakan duplikat seseorang untuk melindunginya dari serangan mana pun. Hasil cloning itu yang nantinya kita kenal dengan sebutan '_Noroiko_'.

.

.

Rukia termenung mengamati bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dari jendela apartemen Ichigo. Seorang pria yang dia temui dari kejadian yang menyeramkan. Seorang pria yang baru saja bertemu sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Kristal violet yang terpancar di kedua bola matanya terus memandang sendu. Seakan tidak terpancarkan emosi apapun di dalamnya. Rukia terus termenung menatap bulan.

Kapan Ichigo membunuhnya? Dia tahu Ichigo ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya setelah tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan seorang lelaki suram berambut hitam dan selalu mempunyai ekspresi pucat, seseorang yang di sebut Ulquiorra.

Rukia menghampiri dapur kecil yang tersambung langsung menuju ruangan tv. Tangan mungilnya meraih pisau dapur yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Tanpa ekspresi dia terus menatap pisau yang memantulkan sinar rembulan. Ruangannya begitu gelap, dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Rukia yakin, sebentar lagi Ichigo akan datang kepadanya dan menanyakan suatu hal yang mengejutkan.

Hal yang mengejutkan, mengagetkan, menyeramkan... sekaligus mendebarkan dan menyenangkan.

"Yang membunuh Hisagi... kau?"

Rukia tahu suara itu. Suara yang selalu terdengar begitu berat dan sedih setiap kali dia menyebutkan namanya. Suara yang dulu pernah menjadi sandarannya untuk hidup. Suara yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan takdir yang membelenggunya.

Rukia masih belum bergeming dari posisinya, dia masih belum berbalik menatap Ichigo yang memperhatikan punggung mungilnya. Tatapannya masih kosong.

"Rukia... kau ini sebenarnya... tidak pernah amnesia kan? Kau tidak pernah lupa tentang kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku membunuh-"

"Seharusnya..." Rukia memotong kata-katanya, suaranya terdengar begitu dingin. "Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu di depanku sekarang, Ichigo. Karena dengan begitu aku akan tinggal bersamamu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Seandainya kau tidak mengungkit itu kepadaku, mungkin aku akan selalu mencintaimu dalam keadaan seperti ini..."

Syut! Dengan cepat sebuah benda melayang tepat menuju wajah Ichigo. Rukia langsung menyerangnya menggunakan pisau yang dia pegang secepat kilat, tanpa membiarkan pria itu mengelak.

Sebagai seorang assassin, Ichigo mempunyai insting untuk tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. Dengan mudah dia mengelak dari serangan Rukia, walaupun wajahnya sedikit tergores karena tidak bisa mengelak dengan sempurna. Amber coklatnya menatap sedih sang wanita mungil di depannya. Sesuai yang Urahara dan Ulquiorra katakan, Rukia masih hidup dan masih ingat tentang dirinya. Walaupun sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga dia menolak kenyataan itu. Tetap saja...

"Seharusnya kau pura-pura tidak tahu, Ichigo. Mungkin dengan itu aku tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku sangat membencimu!"

Seakan berubah jadi orang lain. Rukia begitu dingin menatap Ichigo, dia sangat siap membunuh pria itu tanpa ragu.

"Seharusnya kau benar-benar membunuhku saat itu, Ichigo. Dengan itu, aku tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang ini!"

Rukia melemparkan satu pedang pendek yang selama ini dia sembunyikan diantara paha mungilnya. Sebuah senjata yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi untuk perlindungan dirinya.

Ichigo terus melengak dari serangannya, namun tidak pernah maju untuk melawan Rukia. Semua yang gadis itu katakan benar, seharusnya dia bisa membunuh Rukia sekarang, disaat dia ada kesempatan. Tapi kenapa...

"Kau lengah..."

Rukia dengan mudah merobek dada Ichigo. Membuat pria itu tersungkur keras membentur dinding. Rukia menendang keras luka yang terbuka begitu besar, membuat Ichigo merasakan dua kali lipat sakitnya. Bahkan mati saja belum cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

"Apa dengan ini membuatmu senang, Rukia?"

"Kau pikir dengan ini sudah membuatku senang? TIDAK! Aku tidak senang! Kau mati pun juga tidak membuatku puas! Kau harus menanggung semua penderitaanku selama ini! Mati terlalu enak buatmu!"

Ichigo tetap diam, berusaha menerima segala tikaman yang Rukia berikan di setiap tubuhnya. Darah berhamburan mengotori setiap dinding dan lantai. Dia tidak berdaya melawan amukan yang terpenjara selama dua tahun. Inilah akibatnya, inilah resikonya. Kau harus siap dengan semua ini. Dia membencimu, orang yang kau cintai dengan segenap hati membencimu. Dia, yang dulu memujamu dan menganggapmu tinggi di atas segalanya sekarang begitu ingin menghancurkanmu. Tidak apa-apa, ini memang sudah Ichigo pasrahkan sejak menerima tugas itu...

"Lakukan...saja...sesukamu..." Ichigo masih tidak melawan.

Hal itu malah membuat Rukia menghentikan gerakannya. Rasanya dia jadi gila karena semuanya sudah terbongkar. Sudah tidak perlu lagi dia berlama-lama tinggal dengan Ichigo. Sudah saatnya Rukia kembali ke tempatnya berada, yang menampungnya dari incaran orang-orang yang menginginkan kematiannya.

"Kau tahu dulu aku sangat mencintaimu... sekarang kau akan merasakan seberapa besar kebencianku padamu. Aku, salah satu Noroiko..."

Rasanya bagai angin lalu saat Rukia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, satu kalimat perpisahannya dengan Ichigo. Sekarang, gadis mungil itu berubah menjadi musuhnya. Dengan kebencian yang selalu ditumpuknya selama 2 tahun ini. Membiarkan Ichigo perlahan-lahan merosot terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Bulan purnama seakan menjadi saksi berdarah yang bisu. Rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti tubuh Ichigo seakan-akan mulai hilang. Pandangannya terasa kabur, dan ia yakin pasti saat ini malaikat di surga menjemputnya.

.

.

Mungkin ya... Mungkin tidak...

.

.

Tapi saat Rukia membencinya, rasanya Ichigo ingin mengakhiri hidupnya...

"_The cursed one... it's me, not her..._"

.

.

~ OWARI ~

* * *

><p>Hahahah... Icchy akan terima segala flame apapun. Cerita ini emang jelek banget... Maklum buatnya jg tanpa ide apapun.<p>

Ini spoiler dari Fic Cendrillon, kalau ada yg baca... ^^a yah... Icchy kyknya ga akan lanjutin cerita itu, berhubung idenya bener2 ngestuck...

Abis ini Icchy akan rehat dulu karena sudah mau mendekati UAS, saya harus konsentrasi dengan ujian biar nilainya ga anjlok *amin!

Dan ga tahu kapan mulai lanjutin cerita lagi...

Terima kasih yg sudah bersedia membaca cerita abal ini, Icchy sangat menghargainya :D

**sekian, REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


End file.
